


My Turn

by SprucePines



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprucePines/pseuds/SprucePines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was my first attempt at writing Gravity Falls fan-fiction, more than a year and a half ago.</p><p>Set in the Double Dippin' AU, Tyrone has learned that his siblings are more than just siblings and is now being brought into the fold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Turn

Tyrone still couldn't believe this was happening. He was still having a hard time wrapping his head around the idea. Yet here they were, the three of them, sitting on Mabel's bed.

It had only been a few days since he had found out what his siblings had been doing, but it was only now that they had sufficient privacy to even talk about it. To say it was difficult looking at either Dipper or Mabel, especially with their parents in the same room, would be an understatement. As bad as it had seemed to Tyrone, though, he could swear that it was even worse for Dipper. Ever since that day, Dipper couldn't seem to look at him without blushing. It was a miracle that neither parent seemed any the wiser. Mabel seemed to be the only one who had no problem carrying on as if nothing were different. Family dinners had seemed like minefields to the two boys.

And now here they were, finally able to talk about everything that had happened...and everything that might happen from here on out.

The three triplets looked at each other. Or rather, Mabel looked back and forth between her brothers, her ever-present smile as present as...well...ever. Tyrone would look at one sibling or the other, but couldn't maintain eye contact for very long before the butterflies would start fluttering. Dipper, though, was concentrating very hard on the stitching of Mabel's comforter. Occasionally, he'd glance up furtively, but as soon as he and Tyrone would make eye contact, his eyes would dart back down. _What's up with that?_ Tyrone thought.

After what seemed an eternity, Tyrone was the one to finally break the silence. "So...how long have you...?"

"When Dip and I talked about it, we found out we'd both been having these feelings for about a year," Mabel answered.

"You, too?" Tyrone asked, astonished at the coincidence. Though, in retrospect, perhaps it wasn't that coincidental.

"Yeah, but it only started getting serious about six months ago."

"What happened?"

"Remember that big storm?" Tyrone did remember. That was one of the few times that the storm sirens had gone off and not been a test. He and their parents had been out doing some shopping at the mall, while Mabel and Dipper had been left home to do some chores. The storm caused a lot of damage, though luckily no serious injuries came of it. Tyrone could still remember how scared he felt, and he had been with both parents; he could just imagine how frightening it must have been for his siblings at home alone.

"Well, when the sirens went off, Dip and I went right for the basement, like Mom and Dad taught us. We got under the big blanket and held each other while the storm blew past." Instinctively, her hand snakes toward Dipper's and their fingers intertwine. "He just pulled me close and said--"

"'Don't worry, Mabel...I'm here,'" Dipper finally spoke, raising his eyes to look into hers. "'I'll always be here for you.'"

"We looked into each others' eyes, and something just...clicked. Next thing we knew, we were kissing."

Tyrone looked at his brother and sister as they gazed into each others' eyes. _If only--_

"If only you hadn't gone shopping with Mom and Dad, we might have all figured this out together," Dipper said. Tyrone stared at his brother for a moment, before bursting into gales of laughter.

"What? What'd I say?"

"Ohh, Dip, you read my mind," Tyrone said after he had calmed back down, bringing a smile to his siblings' lips. He reached out, taking Mabel's and Dipper's free hands in each of his. He looked at Mabel, who responded by slipping her fingers between his, then looked at Dipper...who had now turned as red as a beet and turned his attention back to the comforter. Realization came crashing down on Tyrone as he finally understood the implication. He had been so wrapped up in learning that he could be more open with them concerning his feelings towards both siblings. He never stopped to consider that they might not both reciprocate.

Tyrone drew his hand away from Dipper's. "Oh. Sorry, Dip. I just thought...well..."

Dipper snapped his eyes back up, realizing that he'd just seriously hurt Tyrone's feelings. Tyrone looked into his eyes, eyes that he now knew couldn't look at him with the same longing he felt, and turned away. Dipper thought to reach out, but lacking the words to say, could only look to Mabel for help.

Mabel rolled her eyes. "Alright, last train out of Downersville, all aboard!" she called out, shocking both boys from their reveries. "Come sit on the edge, both of you."

Both boys did as they were instructed. They sat side by side on the edge, Dipper on Tyrone's right, as Mabel stood before them. "Now you two just sit there. Ty, you're new to this, so just relax. Mabel will handle everything."

"Everything? What're y--" That was all he could manage to get out before her lips were on his. She placed her hands gently on his shoulders as he came down from the initial shock.

"I said, I'll handle everything," she said and kissed him again. This time he allowed himself to kiss her back. As the kiss deepened, she pressed her tongue against his lips. He eagerly welcomed it, sucking it into his mouth for awhile before exploring her mouth with his. As they played tonsil hockey, his hands slid up his sister's torso, caressing every contour of her side until they found themselves near her breasts. Tyrone hesitated, unsure whether he should; at least not without permission.

"It's OK, Ty," Dipper assured him. "She loves it."

Tyrone couldn't help but notice that Dipper's voice was a little less reserved that it had been earlier. Sensing Tyrone's hesitancy, Dipper took hold of his hand and deliberately placed it on Mabel's breast. He was rewarded with a moan from Mabel. That was all the encouragement he needed. He began kneading her breasts, eliciting another moan. They continued to kiss for a few minutes before Mabel pulled away and with a big smile, she knelt down between his legs.

Tyrone's eyes widened as she undid his belt and zipper, exposing the growing bulge in his underpants. "Boop!" Mabel chimed as she playfully poked it. She tugged the whole works down, forcing Tyrone to lift his butt off the bed briefly, pooling his pants around his ankles and exposing his erection for both siblings to see. He still couldn't bring himself to look at Dipper, but Mabel certainly looked pleased with what he had to offer.

"Just as I thought," Mabel said.

"What?"

"You two _are_ identical!"

Tyrone couldn't help but laugh, and was surprised to hear Dipper laugh, too. He risked a glance over at his brother. Dipper's attention was on Mabel and what she was doing, but Tyrone thought he noticed something in his brother's face as he watched. Almost like...

Mabel took his member deftly into her hand, and a wave of excitement brought his attention back around to her with a gasp. He had never felt anything like this before...and he had just fondled and French kissed his sister!

"Oh, ho ho!" Mabel laughed, reading his thoughts. "If you think that's exciting, check this out!" And with that, she took him into her mouth.

"GUH!" That was all Tyrone was able to say at that moment. The ability to form words, much less sentences, had become impossible. His eyes rolled back into his head as pleasure took him over. _Oh, my God, is this really happening?!_

"She's good, isn't she?" Dipper asked.

"Ohhh, yeahhhh..." Tyrone managed. Encouraged, Mabel continued to work her magic on him. He'd missed out on six months of what she and Dipper had shared; she intended to make up for lost time. She worked her mouth up and down his shaft, taking Tyrone to the brink before lifting off and slowly jacking him as he came back down. His body shuddered at being denied orgasm.

"Ya like that?" she asked. Tyrone could only nod dumbly. "Good, cause here comes round 2!"

She went back down on him, once again bringing him almost to climax before letting him back down. She did this several times, each time driving Tyrone crazier and crazier. As she edged him one more time, he'd long since lost count, he fell back onto the bed, his hands going to either side.

By chance, his right hand landed atop Dipper's. Tyrone sensed his brother tense briefly...but just as quickly relax. Then he felt something that caught his breath: his and Dipper's fingers twining together. He turned and looked at their hands, and sure enough they were laced together. He looked up at his brother, only now they held his gaze. Dipper leaned down and their lips met. At that moment, Mabel could have sworn that Tyrone's junk got larger.

As Dipper broke their kiss, Tyrone looked up at his brother through misty eyes. "But...I thought..."

Dipper interrupted him by placing his free hand ever so gently on his cheek, and smiled. "Only you." Their lips met again in a passionate kiss, and Tyrone was suddenly over the edge, the most ecstatic feeling he could have possibly dreamed of washing over him. _This is what heaven feels like._

As Tyrone's orgasm faded, he never broke contact with his brother. They continued their kiss for several moments before Mabel finally brought them back down to earth.

"Geez, you guys. Why don't you get a room?" They pulled apart and the three of them sat looking into each others' eyes, smiles on all their faces.

"We already have a room," Dipper quipped, "it's just down the hall."

Mabel grinned. "Hmm, true enough. Well, bro-skis, what'cha in the mood for next?"

Tyrone looked at Dipper and noticed a prominent bulge in his brother's pants. He gently pushed Dipper down onto the bed and gave his brother's crotch a gentle squeeze, a grin on his face.

"My turn!"

%MCEPASTEBIN%


End file.
